Heridas
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Tras la batalla en la Academia Haven, las heridas estaban presentes. Para Weiss, dicha herida estaba en su costado. Para Ruby, la herida estaba en su corazón, por no poder proteger a quien más amaba. [White Rose] [Después del V5] [White Rose Week 2k18] [One Shot]


Malos días, seres de depresión.

Ah, no se crean xD.

Reviví tan solo para traer esto antes de que se termine el límite de tiempo de nuestra querida **White Rose Week 2k18**. Mis horas de ebriedad consideraron que esto era una idea bonita como para ser plasmada en un fanfic, y aportar algo en español por la White Rose Week a la ya de por sí (fregada) comunidad latina de RWBY en estos lados.

La portada es patrocinada por **Noxypep**. Se la rifa, soy su fan.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Alex du Nord** por ser mi betareader de emergencia. Todo mi cariño eterno para ti.

Acepto tomatazos, aguacatazos (o paltazos, depende de donde me lean xd), mentadas de madre y baños de cerveza.

Cambio y fuera.

 **Disclaimer: RWBY no es de mi autoría, ni tampoco los personajes. Dicha serie y personajes son propiedad de Rooster Teeth. Si fuesen míos, no hubiese hecho ese desmadre con mi ship White Rose y Bumblebee en V4 y V5.**

* * *

 _Heridas_

La batalla se había terminado, y con ello, el equipo RWBY estaba junto una vez más.

Una vez que se aclaró el drama de esa noche con las Fuerzas Policiales de Mistral, la multitud se dirigió al lugar donde hasta ahora se habían estado alojando. Todo aparentemente había vuelto a la normalidad, y a pesar de que sabían que tendrían que irse a Atlas lo más pronto posible, los cazadores y cazadoras presentes coincidieron en una idea: necesitaban convivir como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

Por lo tanto, decidieron al final organizar una cena ese mismo día. Incluso a dicha cena fueron invitados Kali, Ghira, Ilia y Sun, con lo que se garantizaba una velada divertida. Por otro lado, era obvio que la tensión entre Yang y Blake seguía ahí, pero ellas ya tendrían tiempo de hablarlo después, y el que la rubia haya aceptado de buena gana el regreso de la faunus ya era algo bueno, a decir verdad. Oscar / Ozpin estaba conversando con Jaune sobre su recién descubierta semblanza, Ren y Nora se encargaban de la comida, Ghira seguía intimidando a Sun a pesar de las objeciones de Kali, Qrow estaba bebiendo, Blake estaba acomodando todo en la mesa y Yang le ayudaba, como queriendo hacerle entender que todo estaría bien entre ambas desde ese día en adelante. Sí, casi todo estaba normal.

No obstante, a pesar de sentirse animada y menos adolorida gracias a la ayuda de Jaune, Weiss Schnee no podía evitar que le preocupase su herida. Ella aun vestía el mismo atuendo que en batalla, por lo que mientras los demás se preparaban para la cena, se dirigió sin decir palabra a la habitación que ella y Ruby compartían, dispuesta a revisar su herida y vendarla si era necesario. Al llegar a dicha habitación y revisarse, se dio cuenta de que su corte estaba abierto una vez más. La sangre emanaba lentamente, penetrando todavía más la tela del ya de por sí desgastado vestido, y ese hecho le hizo soltar un suspiro de frustración.

— _Sangra de vuelta…_ — susurró para sí misma. — _Pero no volverá a pasar. Esto ocurrió porque me he confiado en batalla, tendré que ser más fuerte para no ser un estorbo._ —

Mientras susurraba sus propios pensamientos, Weiss se fue deshaciendo con cuidado de la parte superior de su vestido, quedando solamente en sostén. Caminó un poco hasta la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama donde dormía Ruby, mirando las vendas con las que se cubriría el costado de su abdomen.

 _—Y todo esto fue por no poder anticipar los movimientos de mi enemiga. Debí ser más rápida a la hora de invocar..._

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos y susurros fueron interrumpidos por el grito de una voz que ya conocía de memoria, junto al sonido de una puerta abriéndose abruptamente.

—¡Hey, Weiss! ¿No vas a cen...?

Era Ruby la dueña de dicha voz, la cual había entrado a la habitación sin considerar el tocar la puerta, debido a que sentía que no era necesario al compartir dicho lugar con la ex-heredera. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que Weiss estaba a medio vestir, por lo que solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro mientras un fuerte sonrojo le invadía.

—¡Lo siento, Weiss! ¡Debí tocar la puerta antes de entrar y.…!

La peliblanca, sin embargo, miró a la menor, sonriéndole levemente.

—Está bien, Ruby. No te disculpes.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No, no tienes que irte. Sin embargo, boba, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de voltearte y darme tiempo de vendarme y ponerme otro vestido?

—Okie dokie...

Ruby, sin ánimos de hacer enojar a Weiss con alguna muestra de mal comportamiento, se dio la media vuelta y se sentó en una de las camas, mirando la pared de la habitación como si eso fuese la cosa más interesante en el mundo para observar. Sin embargo, el rostro de la joven líder demostraba muchas cosas hacia Weiss que no pudo decir tras la batalla de ese día. La duda, el arrepentimiento, el sentimiento de culpa y la impotencia se habían apoderado de ella, sobre todo después de ver a Weiss siendo herida por Cinder Fall, cosa que le recordaba vagamente a los acontecimientos con Pyrrha en la caída de Beacon. Ruby no soportaría perder a una persona importante de la misma manera y por la misma persona, no de nuevo. Todo era demasiado para cargarlo dentro, por lo que, aun mirando la pared, ella decidió hablar al final.

—Hey, uhm, Weiss...

—¿Sí, Ruby? - respondió Weiss mientras buscaba un nuevo vestido para ponerse.

—Yo... lo siento.

Un suspiro de tristeza por parte de la menor se dejó oír en toda la habitación tras esa disculpa.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Ruby?

—Porque... — la chica de ojos plateados agachó la cabeza y mantuvo las manos sobre sus rodillas, cerrando el puño hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron de color blanco. —Porque no pude protegerte. Debí haber anticipado que serías lastimada, y hacer algo para evitarlo. Yo... cuando resultaste herida, yo pensé que tú ibas a mor...

Ruby no pudo terminar la frase debido a que todas las emociones estaban siendo liberadas con su disculpa, por lo que se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba por no sentirse suficiente, por sentirse una líder inútil, una líder que ni siquiera podía cuidar bien de su compañera. Lloraba porque, si no fuese por Jaune, Weiss hubiese muerto y nunca hubiese podido volver a escucharla de vuelta. Weiss solo la miró con semblante triste; nunca pensó que la enérgica y optimista Ruby pudiese llegar a llorar, y mucho menos imaginó que sería por ella. La ex-heredera nunca había sido buena consolando gente y teniendo empatía por sentimientos ajenos, pero tratándose de Ruby, no pudo negarse al menos intentarlo, por lo que se acercó, sentándose en la cama y abrazándole, acurrucándole en sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarle un poco.

—Hey, Ruby... shh. Estoy aquí, y estoy bien. No te disculpes, no pasa nada.

—Pero... es mi culpa que... estés herida...

—Shh, Ruby. No digas nada más. Tú me has salvado y protegido muchas veces antes. Incluso, hasta el día de hoy, te las has arreglado para mantenerme a salvo a pesar de que muchas veces has involucrado al equipo en esos planes ridículos y peligrosos que solo a ti se te ocurren.

Weiss tras sus palabras, tomó el rostro de Ruby entre sus manos, secando con los pulgares las lágrimas de la menor, la cual continuaba llorando.

—Lo siento, Weiss…

—Por favor, no te culpes. No hay nada que pudieses hacer y yo... bueno, yo debí de pelear de un modo más estratégico. Pero, ahora... estoy bien.

Weiss retiró una de sus manos del rostro de Ruby, solo para tomar uno de los mechones rojizos de su cabello y acomodarlo detrás de su oreja. Tras ello, la miró a los ojos mientras continuaba hablando, pero esta vez en un tono mucho más bajo de voz.

—Tengo una segunda oportunidad, boba. Y voy a volverme más fuerte para así... poder protegerte yo a ti.

Ruby dejó de llorar por un momento, deteniéndose a mirar los ojos azules de Weiss mientras esta última continuaba secando sus lágrimas. A pesar de que sus sentimientos negativos seguían ahí, el llorar le hizo sentir más tranquila. Sin pensarlo mucho, la joven Rose alzó su mano, dejándola sobre la mano con la que la ex-heredera le estaba acomodando los mechones de cabello.

—Weiss, yo...

Ruby desvió su vista a un punto que hasta ese entonces había estado evitando mirar: la herida en el costado de su compañera. Los sentimientos volvieron a surgir, muy a pesar de que el corte estaba cerrando ya, y la menor tuvo que reprimir las ganas de volver a llorar. En su cabeza había demasiadas preguntas: ¿Le dolía a Weiss? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la herida hubiese sido más al centro o si hubiese sido más profunda? La peliblanca notó el rostro interrogante de su compañera, y también notó dicha mirada sobre su herida, por lo que tomó la mano de Ruby, bajándola hasta su costado, sin importar que la herida no hubiese estado sanada por completo. La respiración de la ojiplateada se volvió irregular ante lo que acababa de hacer su compañera, sin embargo, eso no evitó que, con su mano, contorneara la herida de Weiss, cuidando de no tocarla.

—¿Lo ves, Ruby? Aunque aún tengo la herida, sanará. Y lo importante es que estoy aquí... contigo.

Ruby Rose levantó la cabeza, mirando de nueva cuenta los ojos de la peliblanca, sintiéndose tranquila por sus palabras. Weiss le devolvió la mirada, quedando ambas observándose mutuamente, sin hablar, pero tampoco ninguna dio señales de incomodidad ante lo que estaba pasando. La mente de ambas estaba indecisa, pues ellas eran las únicas, hasta el momento, que no notaban que la contraria tenía sentimientos hacia su persona. Sin embargo, de sus propios sentimientos ambas se habían dado cuenta ya; Ruby, desde que en el Bosque Esmeralda había estado buscando hasta el cansancio a su nuevo compañero, pero rogaba a todos los dioses de Remnant encontrarse con la que en ese entonces era la heredera de los Schnee. Al contrario de Ruby, Weiss se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin la chica de ojos plateados mucho después, cuando tras la caída de Beacon, Jacques Schnee había decidido llevársela de vuelta a Atlas. Había pasado Weiss tantas noches mirando por la ventana la luna fragmentada, preguntándose si volvería a ver a Ruby una vez más.

Sintiéndose cobarde por no decirle como se sentía. Y sintiéndose una mierda por ser tan hostil antes.

Pero todo eso había cambiado, y ambas sabían que ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Weiss fue la primera en tomar dicha oportunidad, inclinándose hacia delante y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su líder, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares. Ruby solo se dejó hacer, dejando escapar un suspiro y permitiendo que un fuerte sonrojo se tornara en sus mejillas. Al notar eso, la peliblanca únicamente se dejó llevar, inclinándose un poco más, hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los labios de la menor.

La chica de ojos plateados cerró los ojos ante el suave tacto de los labios de Weiss sobre los suyos. Desconocía si ese era el primer beso de la ex-heredera, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho, a decir verdad. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, aunque después de fantasear muchas veces se tuvo que reprimir, justificando que se trataba de una "fantasía tonta". Por mero impulso, Ruby rodeó con sus brazos a Weiss, abrazándole por el cuello y acariciándole la nuca con suavidad mientras la mayor se encargaba de mover con suavidad sus labios contra los de ella. Weiss notaba la respiración errática de la joven mientras profundizaba un poco más el beso, y sentía que era correspondido. Se sorprendió, y se enterneció, sintiendo que verdaderamente Ruby tenía deseos de continuar besándola.

Tras unos segundos se separaron, mirándose a los ojos una vez más. Quizá con un poco de dudas, pero sin miedos, sin reproches, sin sentimientos de culpa y sin arrepentimientos.

—Uhm, yo... —Ruby fue la primera en decir algo tras el beso, balbuceando y sonrojándose de nueva cuenta. Weiss se sonrojó también, y aclarándose la garganta, repitió el mismo gesto al hablar que su compañera.

—Nosotras...

Sin embargo, la leve risa de Ruby la interrumpió, y tras ello, sus palabras.

—Gracias, Weiss... uhm, por consolarme, y hacerme sentir mejor, también... por todo lo que dijiste y _por el beso que recién nos dimos._

La menor había pronunciado eso último con demasiada rapidez, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa a Weiss.

—No, gracias a ti, Ruby. Por todo, y también por el beso. Lo disfruté, y créeme que no me importaría besarte de nuevo.

Un nuevo sonrojo se hizo presente en ambas. Weiss tosió y Ruby agachó la cabeza tras sus palabras, queriendo ocultar su rostro y también buscando una manera de ser más valiente como para pedirle un segundo beso.

—Me encantaría besarte de nuevo, pero, uhm, ¿Weiss...?

Weiss tras escuchar que le llamaban, se acercó a Ruby, abrazándole con suavidad y cerrando sus ojos, relajándose.

—¿Sí?

Ruby al sentir el abrazo de la mayor, lo correspondió, cerrando sus ojos también.

—No me molesta besarte de nuevo, pero uhm... ¿No crees que sería mejor continuar después de que termines de vendarte la herida y vestirte?

Ante eso, Weiss abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Había olvidado por completo que estaba casi desnuda del torso, por lo que se levantó rápidamente, tomando entre sus manos su nuevo vestido y el rollo de venda para su herida.

—Yo, uhm... sí. V-voy a vendarme y cambiarme, ya vuelvo.

Ruby sonrió y volvió a reír ante ello, y lo único que pudo pensar Weiss, es que amaría escucharla reír cada vez desde ese día en adelante.

—¡Está bien, Weiss! ¿Aun quieres cenar?

—Sí, aun quiero.

—Entonces aquí te esperaré.

—Boba... — Weiss rio. —Ya vuelvo.

Weiss tras sus palabras, se retiró con las vendas y su atuendo al baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha y vestirse para la cena. Sin embargo, al entrar a dicho lugar, la ex-heredera no pudo evitar recargar su espalda contra la puerta, sonriendo y tocando sus propios labios con sus dedos, sin creer todavía que hasta hace un momento se había besado con su líder de equipo.

Ruby, por otro lado, se había acostado en la cama, dispuesta a esperar a Weiss, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro también.

Y fue ahí donde justamente las dos se dieron cuenta de que, sí, ambas tenían heridas que sanar, pero mientras estuviesen juntas todo estaría bien. Y en el mismo momento, aunque separadas, se hacían una promesa que ya se dirían más tarde.

 _"Protegeré tu hermosa sonrisa. Lo prometo"._


End file.
